PPG vs Electric, Crash And Minecraft
Introduction Sisters vs Friends! Fights: * Minecraft vs Blossom * Electric vs Bubbles * Crash vs Buttercup Pre-Battle Minecraftfan300 was walking with Crash and Electric. They then came into Townsville they then started battling Mojo Jojo’s robot. The Power Puff Girls then came and landed next to them and said. “Hands up your under arrest! Minecraftfan300 “What the hell were we doing to get arrested!?” Blossom replied. “Don’t act innocent power puff girls ATTACK!” Blossom charged at Minecraftfan300. Crash aimed his slingshot at Buttercup. Bubbles octo doll was sliced into bits by Electric. Fight! Blossom ran at Minecraftfan300 who kicked her into the air and sliced her. Blossom grabbed Minecraftfan300 then called out his dog. His dog tackled Blossom and bit her. Blossom then kicked the dog into a wall. Minecraftfan300 then ran to his dog who was whimpering. He then saw his dog lick his armor before closing his eyes. Minecraftfan300 stood up Blossom was charging at him. A red light lit in Minecraftfan300‘s eye. He pulled out a bow and arrow and began shooting Blossom covering her. Minecraft then jumped into the air and launched his sword into her stomach. He then placed TNT around her and ignited it. He jumped away as Blossom yelled in pain. All that was left was her bloody body parts. Electric was busy absolutely wrecking Bubbles, he pierced through her ear then kicked her to a building, he wrote on his magic page that she had cancer, she cried in pain. Bubbles used her freeze breath and froze Electric, but he used fire to melt it, Bubbles used her heat vision to blast him to the mayor’s office, he was eating pickles. Electric turned into Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The VIII and burnt down the office killing the mayor. Bubbles was crying until Electric then went down a bolt of lightning into her head. Her brains, organs, and other gross stuff came tumbling out of her now lifeless corpse. Crash ran at Buttercup and punched her, Buttercup angered grabbed Crash and threw him into the air. He grabbed his chainsaw and tried to saw her face. Suddenly the chainsaw shredded her arm off. Crash then grabbed a whip and tied it around Buttercup‘s body. She struggled but saw Minecraftfan300 take out his sword and stabbed Butter cup in the stomach. Electric then wrote on the magic page. Buttercup was in the most pain ever. Crash then drop kicked her into a pot of acid burning her alive. KO! They all smirked, that was a bit too easy. They then went back to fighting the Mojo Jojo’s robot, which he was sipping some tea, Crash smacked it out of his reach. THE END!! Post Analysis The Winners Are....MINECRAFT, CRASH AND ELECTRIC!!!! But How? These are the PowerPuff Girls, well this was a huge stomp. Do we have to explain? Well, Minecraft, Crash and Electric have been seen to cope with nye omnipresen, omnipotent does with not much struggle and not even trying. Electric can turn into a God. Crash’s yo yo would solo all of the PPG. And Minecraft, can just slice them with his sword. Look’s like the PPG were no more! Sugar, Spice, NOHING NICE! The Winners are Minecraft, Crash and Electric!!!! Electric: Boom! Minecraft: HA! Crash: Que Gran Batalla! Electric: “Say What Now?” Advantages And Disadvantages Electric, Crash and Minecraft * - Less Experienced * + Pretty Much Everything PPG * + More Experienced * - Worse at Everything Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Crash the king 2 Category:The Electric Switch Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Collab Category:Completed battles